


Sing Me to Sleep

by latetothepieshop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I warn you, Singing, i was sad and this is all that could come out, sick josh, sing to sleep, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latetothepieshop/pseuds/latetothepieshop
Summary: Take my hand, take my whole life too'Cause I can't help falling in love with you  Tyler loves Josh. That will never change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is fairly short, but i really hope you like it.

Josh had been sick for months now. Tyler knew what was coming, but he wasn't ready for it. Nobody ever could be. 

When Josh woke up in a sweat that night, crying, Tyler knew what was happening. He kissed Josh with all the love he could humanly convey. 

The wind shook the window frame and the rain fought the glass. The weather was no stranger to sadness and shared its sympathies. 

"Sing for me?" Josh whispered. Tyler kissed his forehead and nodded. 

Shaking and crying, Tyler sang for the sick boy curled up in their shared bed bedside him. 

 

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

 

Josh smiled at him feebly. Tyler choked on his words as he continued singing. 

 

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so we go  
Some things were meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so we go  
Some things were meant to be

 

Tyler could barely sing the next words. He could barely feel the pulse of the boy beside him anymore. 

 

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

But I can't help falling in love with you. 

 

Tyler finished the song. Tears were streaming down his face. "I love you so much Josh. I always will." He choked. Josh didn't hear those words. Nor would he ever hear those words again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! comment below if you have any thoughts please !! 
> 
> also, i've got another story on the go and hopefully more soon so please check that out !! 
> 
> lots of love !!


End file.
